Whatever it takes A Goldsworthy story
by xxlifesaverxx
Summary: Eli has had a rough past, and a painful teenage life. He has a secret no one knows. He's abused every day by his so-called father. Can Clare Adam and the gang figure out what happened to break their favorite hearse-driving emo? Rated for abuse and more.
1. Trailer

Whatever it takes. A Goldsworthy story

**Friendships will be broken.**

_Shows Declan yelling at Eli._

_Fiona and Holly J arguing._

_Alli and Bianca fighting._

**Relationships will be tested.**

_Shows Clare sobbing, running away from Eli._

_Peter and Darcy arguing._

_Holly J and Declan yelling at each other._

**Drama will be worse than ever.**

_Shows Eli in a corner, sobbing._

_A knife covered in blood._

_Anya sobbing into Eli's chest._

_Jenna crying in a hospital._

**And someone might lose their lives.**

_Shows an ambulance pulling up at a hospital._

_Shows a bloody knife next to a gun._

**But this was Degrassi. They thought they had what it took to survive.**

**Did all of them do whatever it takes?**

**STARRING:**

Elijah "Eli" Goldsworthy

**"Dad! Stop! I'm sorry!"**

_Shows a gun being pointed at Eli._

Thomas Goldsworthy

**"Eli, I'm glad I saved you that day."**

_Shows Thomas hugging a crying Eli._

Clare Edwards

**"Eli, I never thought you'd be the one to cheat on me."**

_Shows Clare running away from Eli, crying._

Adam Torres

**"Clare, you need to understand..." "No, Adam."**

_Shows Adam staring up into the sky._

Mia Jones

**"Tommy, I really like you, but I have to do what's right for my daughter."**

_Shows Mia and Tommy having a serious talk at the Torres house._

Sav Bhandari

**"Anya, I love you." "I love you, too."**

_Shows Anya and Sav kissing._

Alli Bhandari

**"Alli, Eli cheated on me...with Bianca." "Clare, maybe you're jumping to conclusions."**

_Shows Alli and Clare at the Dot._

Spinner Mason

**"I'm here if you need to talk, Kid."**

_Shows Spinner and Eli at the Dot._

Fiona Coyne

**"Fi, Adam's a transgender." "Excuse me?"**

_Shows Owen talking to Fiona._

Anya Macpherson

**"Sweetie, the cancer's back. It's not going away."**

_Shows Eli hugging a sobbing Anya at the J.T. Yorke memorial._

Declan Coyne

**"Holly J, Degrassi's not the best school for you to be in anymore. Not since the Goldsworthy's transferred in."**

_Shows Owen threatening Declan._

Holly J. Sinclair

**"Jane, I'm so confused."**

_Shows Jane and Holly J walking home._

Darcy Edwards

**"Peter, I can't just quit on the kids in Kenya." "But, I love you, Darcy."**

_Shows Peter and Darcy talking at the Dot._

Peter Stone

**"He's gone crazy. How do we bring a psycho down?"**

_Shows Peter, Spinner, KC, Sav, Drew, Adam, Fitz, Riley, and Zane talking._

Riley Stavros

**"I didn't do it. Why would I? He's my friend!"**

_Shows the police questioning Riley._

Zane Park

**"Riley, I love you, but isn't this dangerous?"**

_Shows Zane and Riley talking in an alley._

Jane Vaughn

**"Spin, I just don't know what to do anymore."**

_Shows Spinner and Jane talking._

KC Guthrie

**"Owen, this is really dangerous. Why would you work with him? What do you have against the twins?"**

_Shows KC yelling at Owen._

Jenna Middleton

**"My water broke. Get me to the hospital."**

_Shows Eli and Tommy helping Jenna into Morty._

Mark Fitzgerald

**"I'm going to kill them. They're fucking with the wrong people."**

_Shows a pissed off Fitz._

Bianca DeSousa

**"Didn't your emo boyfriend tell you? We had sex. Ask around. Everybody knows."**

_Shows Bianca smirking at Clare._

Owen Milligan

**"So, B, we need to fuck with emo boy. Get his friends pissed at him, then the boss can do some damage."**

_Shows Owen and Bianca plotting._

_**They thought their drama was over. But this was Degrassi. The drama was never over.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is something I've been thinking up. Don't ask where it came from because I have no idea. xD_

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story, and Thomas Goldsworthy. :) ((I just so happened to name him after Munro's twin:))_

_"Eli, where'd you get that bruise?" Adam Torres asked me. You'd think after all these years, I'd be able to hide the ones on my face better, since the ones on my body were covered by my black clothes. But this beating hurt so much more, and looked worse than something Fitz could ever give me. "I got in a fight with Fitz again." I lied. Adam didn't need to know the truth just yet. He looked at me suspiciously. "Hey guys." Clare Edwards exclaimed. "Hey Blue eyes." I murmured with a small smirk. As soon as I felt her gaze land on my right eye, I looked down. And to think, after all these years I'm still ashamed of how pathetic they make me feel. "Eli, where did that bruise come from?" Clare asked. "I got in a fight w-with Owen." I lied, not realizing I told her something different than I told Adam. "E-li, you told me you were fighting Fitz." Adam exclaimed. Shit. Ilooked around, speechless, looking for a distraction. The only person walking down the hallway, besides Adam, me, and Clare was the Quarterback. Adam's stepbrother, Drew. "Hey." Drew said, coolly. Well, just trying to be cool, in my opinion. Clare looked at him. "Hey, Jacob Black." She smirked. Drew glared at her. I smirked. Finally the attention was off my black eye. "Woah, Dude, killer shiner. Where'd you get it?" Drew asked. The smirk fell off my face. I spoke too soon. Even if I were to run, Drew could most likely catch me. Besides, my dad, when he was drunk last night, had some "fun" with me. I shuddered. "I-I got in a fight." I muttered. Suddenly, after thinking of the events from last night, I felt something coming up. I tried running to the bathroom but, as I expected, Drew caught me easily. I motioned like I was going to throw up. I didn't trust my voice at the moment. Clare was the only one to understand. "Get him to the bathroom! He's going to throw up!" Clare exclaimed. Drew was alot bigger than I thought, stronger too. He picked me up. All I could focus on, was the pain running through my body, and not throwing up on the school's star QB. As we got into the bathroom, I threw myself into a stall, closing the door behind me, just making it. "Eli, are you okay?" Adam asked. I couldn't answer. More puke kept coming up, and with it came memories. Memories I wanted to forget forever._

_*Flashback*_

_"You little piece of shit! I'm going to get you back for killing my marriage and my favorite child!" My father screamed at me. I bit my lip as I backed away slowly. Every step back, my father took two forward. Towards me. I don't LOVE showing fear. In fact, I absolutely hate it. But that's what I was feeling. My father cornered me in my own bedroom. He threw me around to face the wall. I knew what was coming next. My father pulled my pants down._

_*End of Flashback*_

_I hadn't even realized I stopped throwing up and started crying. I freaking miss Thomas. "Eli? Are you okay?" Drew asked. "One second." I called back in a voice that did NOT sound like it ever came from Elijah Goldsworthy, Degrassi's own hearse-driving emo. The door opened. "Oh, is your sister in here? Do me and Owen have to teach her a lesson again?" Fitz' voice taunted. "Leave Adam out of it." Drew exclaimed. I started throwing up again. Those were the words my father constantly screamed at me. 'Do I need to teach you a lesson again?' Once I began, I couldn't stop throwing up. "D-Drew, get Spinner Mason. At the Dot. He's a f-friend of Clare's. Just t-trust me." I called. "Dude, I'll get Simpson-" Drew started. "Spinner's the only one who can help me right now!" I exclaimed. Spinner found out and knows EVERYTHING. "Oh, poor little emo boy is sick? Does it have to do with your daddy?" Owen asked cruelly. Shit. He knows. He fucking knows. "Drew, hurry up." I muttered. I heard the door open again. I opened the stall, after flushing the toilet. "H-How do you know about my father?" I asked, quietly. "Oh, little emo boy not so brave now, huh? Now that we know your little secret?" Owen taunted. "P-Please don't tell them." I begged. I hated feeling vulnerable, yet that's all I'm able to feel at the moment. Owen started laughing. "And why the hell shouldn't I?" He laughed. "I-I'll do anything." I begged. My friends can't find out. Hopefully Drew will find Spinner before anything really bad happens. Spinner wasn't even supposed to know._

_*Flashback*_

_I walked into the Dot late one night, and Spinner was working. I sat in a booth in the back, and started thinking about Thomas and Julia. "Hey, kid. You okay?" He asked me. I looked up. and realized I was crying. "I-I'm alright. I just needed to think about some things." I murmured. "Hey, kid. I'm here if you need to talk. I promise I don't tell shit." Spinner grinned. I smirked. "Well, my life sucks. That's just about it." I murmured. I knew this guy was a friend of Clare's. "Well, have you ever bullied a kid, and blamed your best friend, only to find out the kid you bullied shot said best friend? Have you ever had cancer? Have you ever been shot?" Spinner asked, "I've told you my troubles, kid. Your turn." I took a deep breath. "My parents got a divorce, I live with an abusive alcoholic father who killed my twin brother, I'm afraid to show fear, I was the last to see my ex and my brother alive, I was bullied since I was nine, my body is full of cuts and bruises, and I'm still too afraid to try to date Clare. I'm pathetic, man." I muttered. "Wait, kid, you're being abused?" Spinner asked me. I slowly nodded. "And to answer your next question, it's been happening since Thomas and I were 4." I muttered. "Kid, I know alot of people going through the same thing. Or have gone through it. It's not your fault. This is his fault. It's been going on for more than 10 years and no one found out? Damn, listen, kid, I know I have no right since we just met today, but you should go to the police." Spinner murmured. I looked at him. "You really think I haven't tried? I tried telling my ex, she called me a liar, and my dad killed her and Thomas that night. Why do you think we moved here? He thought people would figure out what happened. I'm fucking scared, man." I muttered. "Kid, if it ever gets worse any worse, just look for me. If it ever feels like you can't live anymore, I'll help you. Alright? Don't worry. I know we just met, but I care about you, kid. You ever need anything, call me. And with stuff about Clare, don't leave her out of it. Just talk to her. It'll be alright, kiddo." Spinner comforted me. "Thanks, man. I don't know what I'm going to do tonight. My father kicked me out." I muttered, not even realizing I've been telling this guy EVERYTHING about my life. Needless to say, he let me stay on his couch that night._

_*Flashback ends*_

_"Anything huh, emo boy?" I could see those evil gears turning in his head. "I'll make you a dea-" He started as Riley Stavros walked in. Another asshole football player. "Hey, you're Clare's friend right? This asshole bothering you?" He asked. Damn, Clare knows alot of people. Just then, Spinner ran in. "Hey kid, you alright? Hey boys, leave my friend alone. Need I remind you I'm friends with the guys at the station?" Spinner asked. Riley chuckled. "See you around, kid. Be careful." Riley said, and left. I looked at this scene. Spinner, Owen, and Fitz. All bullies. The only difference is Spinner turned into a good guy. I don't think Fitz or Owen could ever be good._

_A/N: I'll post another chapter if I get 5 reviews? I'll love you forever!_

_~Carly_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. My computers been busted so I had no chances to update. I have up to Chapter 8 or 9 written so review? lol.  
~Carly_**_

* * *

_

_Fitz tried throwing a punch at Spinner, who blocked it easily. And that started the fight. Drew ran to probably get the principal. Owen probably just left to not get in trouble again. Suddenly, I started thinking about last night. The pain I forgot about was now making a HUGE comeback in my mind. Spinner, please knock him out. I need to get out of here. The principal ran in with Drew. "Mr. Fitzgerald, Mr. Mason? Spinner, what are you doing here?" Principal Simpson asked. "With all due respect, Sir. Eli is a friend and has some problems going on at home. So this bozo was bothering him, and Drew came and told me. Here I am." Spinner shrugged. "Mr. Goldsworthy, Mr. Fitzgerald, and Mr. Mason, my office now. Mr. Torres, get a note from my secretary saying you are excused for lateness."Principal Simpson exclaimed. Drew came and gave me a short hug, and walked away, while Spinner, Fitz, and I followed Principal Simpson. I could feel Fitz' glare on me, and Spinner's caring eyes on me. I tried not to limp but my ass was hurting. Spinner's eyes widened. "He didn't." Spinner muttered, in a deadly voice. I bit my lip and looked down. "Motherfucker. Mr. Simpson, can Eli and I talk to you privately first? There's something you need to know." He can't. I shook my head profusely. "Please step in my office." I looked at Spinner, then at Principal Simpson. "I-I can't, Spin." I muttered, taking small steps back. I started taking short, shallow breaths. They can't find out. I'll be transferred out of Degrassi. I'll be leaving Clare, Adam, and my new life here. This is the first time I've ever been even partially happy since Thomas died. "Principal Simpson, it's nothing. I just got in a fight. That's all." I muttered. "Bullshit, Eli. And you know it. I wouldn't even do what he did." Fitz exclaimed. I looked up, shocked. "Principal Simpson, I was driving by his house a few days ago, and heard screaming. I knew it was his house, so I wanted to see what was going on. Eli's dad is abusive. I wouldn't even hit my kids. I wouldn't do what Eli's dad did." Fitz went on. Shit. My dad's going to kill me, just like he meant to do when he killed Thomas. I crouched on the floor, and put my hands on my face. "Eli, is this true?" Simpson asked me. "I can't leave. This-this is my home." I cried. "Eli, this is pretty serious." Simpson said gently. "Sir, this is my home. I have friends here. This is the only place I can go." I cried, pouring my heart out. "Come on, Eli. Let's see what we can do." Simpson muttered. "Simpson, I have an idea." Spinner murmured. They left me outside, and went to talk. "You know just because we're fighting, doesn't mean I don't have a heart. Eli, the whole thing I saw yesterday, was horrible. I wouldn't have told Simpson otherwise. Come on, man. You stand up to me all the time. Don't let that asshole break you." Fitz murmured. I was FLOORED! "Come on, man. Tell him the truth. It'll be a whole lot better. Trust me." Fitz muttered. Sooner or later, Simpson came back out. "Eli, find somewhere safe to stay tonight. See if you can stay with the Torres kids. We'll get you out of that house." Simpson muttered. I nodded unsurely. My dad knows where they live. I looked at Spinner. "Meet me at the Dot at 3, kid. We have alot to talk about." Spinner murmured. I looked at my hands. How long til 4th period? English and Clare. I'm going to have to explain my bruised face some more though. Shit. Then lunch 5th. History with Drew 6th. Free 7th with Adam and Clare. And Gym last with Clare, and her friend/Drew's girlfriend, Alli. The rest of my day is gonna go great. I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm. "Eli, if you'd rather just take off and relax in here you're free to do so." Principal Simpson murmured. I looked up through my bangs. "I think I'm just going to go to 4th period. Thanks, Mr. Simpson." I gave a half smile and left the room. I had about an hour until 4th period and I really didn't feel like going to my classes before that. "Elijah, what the fuck are you doing not in school?" A very familiar voice asked. I started shaking subconciously. He's going to beat me out here. He pulled back his fist and swung it. Just hitting my stomach. Then a few times more. Believe me when I say my dad is strong. He started beating me alot worse than last night. I couldn't go to any class looking like this, let alone feeling like this. All of a sudden, Sav, Drew, Riley, Zane, Spinner, even KC and Fitz, Peter, and some guy I don't really know ran out of the school. "Get the fuck off of him!" Someone screamed. My dad punched me again in the face. The dude I don't know ran and tackled him off me. That got all the other guys in motion. I couldn't move. All I could feel was pain. "S-Spin. H-Help?" I cried out. Spinner and the dude I don't know came running over to me. "E, this is Craig. He know's how you feel. Craig's birthdad abused him. Craig's an old buddy of mine. He's trustworthy. Ok, kid?" Spinner explained, gently. "G-Get me to Morty. Please." I begged. I didn't want anyone else seeing me like this. "Eli, do you want a safe place to stay for now? My adoptive dad knows the situation and he'd like to meet you." I looked up. How many people know about this? "Sorry, E. I had to tell someone who knows more about it. It's for your own good, man." Spinner murmured. I guess I can understand that. I glanced up at this Craig guy, then at Spinner. I guess if Spinner can trust him, I can too. Spinner wouldn't let me get hurt, right? I nodded slowly. "G-Get me to Morty?" I begged. As they helped me up, a burst of pain shot up my body. "Ow ow ow. I have a couple broken ribs." I muttered. "Craig, hospital?" Spinner asked. Craig bit his lip. "My adoptive mom is a nurse. I doubt Eli wants to go to a hospital. Right, Eli?" Craig turned to me. This guy knows exactly how to act around me. I keep forgetting he was abused. I bet he didn't have to watch his twin brother die to protect him. I nodded. "No hospital. Simpson knowing is enough. I've had enough broken ribs to know what to do. I just need to relax." I muttered. Oh shit. I forgot about Clare and Adam. Damn. I'll tell them later. The guys helped me to Morty. "Get in. We'll drive to your place." I muttered. "Eli, let me drive. We don't know how bad your injuries are." Craig murmured. "I'm fine, man. Nobody drives Morty but me." I muttered. I honestly hate ANYBODY driving my car. Except Clare. I got in the drivers seat and Craig got in the passengers seat. Spinner took his own car. "How old are you, kid?" Craig asked. "I'm gonna be seventeen in a few days." I murmured. Yup, my birthday's in two days. Thomas would've been so thrilled to be so close to becoming an adult. But everything excited Thomas. "When did it start?" He asked. "Thomas and I were about four years old." I whispered, "What about you?" Craig shrugged. "It started when I was about five and finally got out when I was about fifteen, I guess. Where's your mom? What happened to her?" Craig asked. I kept my gaze carefully on the road. "My mom and dad got a divorce. He threatened to kill her if she tried to come back for us. I'm as good as dead to her. My twin is already dead. I started feeling like it. That's when people started coming up with the obsessed with death thing. I wear all black, drive a hearse. Whatever." I muttered. "Sucks, man." He muttered. "I like you, kid. Most of us don't really deserve this shit. But our parents make us think we do. Your dad reminds me of mine. I couldn't let that bastard do to you what my dad did to me, while I just stood there and watched. That's why I tackled him." Craig explained. Wow this guy really seems to care. I tossed him my phone. "Do me a favor. Text Clare, and Adam. Tell them to meet me at Morty after school." I muttered, quietly. He nodded and started. I focused on my driving with directions from Craig. Within 15 minutes, we were there. I parked in the driveway, and we both got out. His house looks okay, I guess. We walked in. "You can sit on the couch. I'll go get my mom." Craig explained. I nodded and sat. This house is kind of cozy. Not really my style. More of Thomas'. I prefer my room. Which I might not ever go back to. I-I need my stuff. I can deal for a year. I'll be eighteen a year from Friday. "Craig, I can deal for a year. I'll be eighteen and I can move out. I'll be fine." I murmured. Craig shook his head. "Kid, you've gone through this for long enough. I saw how you were limping." Craig murmured, handing me some pills. Shit he knows. "I-I have broken ribs." I lied, taking said pills. "Stop lying, Eli. He raped you didn't he." Craig stated more than asked. I looked at my shoes. "You are not going back. Besides he already knows that other people know." Craig murmured. Wait, where the hell was Spinner? I shook my head. Craig looked at me. "Eli, he fucking raped you! You aren't going back there!" Craig screamed. I flinched back. Craig closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, kid." He murmured. I still scooted back a bit. Maybe he used to be abused, but I certainly feel scared. This guy isn't that big, but he's bigger than me, and he could really hurt me. I love my brother, but I really don't feel like joining him anytime soon. "W-Where's Spinner?" I couldn't hide the fact I stuttered a bit. Craig looked down. "I'm sorry, Eli. I'm really not going to hurt you." He murmured. "I've heard that before." I whispered, before I could stop myself. He heard it. "Eli, are you forgetting I used to be abused too?" He almost yelled. "Do you remember being fucking scared of everyone! Do you remember fearing anyone who could even remotely hurt you? Do you remember having to lie to your best friends? Do you remember this pain! I don't fucking think so because you wouldn't be screaming at me like this." I exclaimed. He backhanded me, so hard I flew to the floor. What the fuck? I got up, grabbed my stuff and ran back to Morty. Spinner. Was. Wrong. I drove to the Dot. Hopefully Spinner will be there. Turning the music up to full blast, I drove for about fifteen minutes. Finally, the very familiar coffee shop came into view. I parked, turned my car off and walked into said coffee shop. Spinner was behind the counter, and all the guys from earlier, minus Craig, were sitting on stools by the counter. "Hey, Eli. The police took the asshole you're forced to call a father away. Are you okay?" Sav asked. "I just wish they knew about the murder. He would be put away for good, and Thomas' death wouldn't have been in vain." I collapsed on an empty stool, and put my head on the counter, trying to hide the bruise Craig left. Too bad Spinner saw it. "Why the hell do you have one more bruise on your face than when you got in the car? Did Craig do that!" Spinner asked. I looked at the floor."I'm going to strangle him." KC and Fitz exclaimed at the same time. I looked up, startled. My two worst enemies threatening a guy who hit me. This day is so backwards. I think Drew and Zane knew what I meant. All the guys looked at them shocked. "I'm the only person who gets to hit Eli." Fitz tried to make it right, but the damage was done. Mark Fitzgerald had a heart. I still don't get why KC cared. "It's-It's fine. What time is it, and why are you guys out of school?" I asked. "Well, obviously Simpson found out what happened so when the police left, he just let us leave. Oh and it's about one. I think we deserve some explanation." Drew murmured. I took a deep breath._

* * *

**A/N again: Soo good? bad? 5 reviews until next chappie? see that little button? The more you click it, the more story you get out of it. xD  
~Carly**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I haven't updated this in a while. To tell you the truth I kind of forgot about it, but I got a review telling me I "have no choice" that I must update. lol. So I spent my weekend trying to type this up. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me smile.**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, I own nothing but the story, and Thomas. xP I just play with them.**

"It-It all started when Thomas- my brother- and I were about four. Dad couldn't hold down a job, and started to drink. He-He started hitting my mom, Thomas and me. My mom left, and he threatened to kil her if she came back for us. He-He's been hurting us for so long and she didn't care. He's the reason my twin isn't alive anymore. Just since school started it's been getting worse. I-I can't even begin to tell how bad it was. My-my brother's gone, and I'm forced to endure this abuse." I tried fighting the tears away, but was unsuccessful. Zane put an arm around my shoulders. "It's okay, Eli. We won't let him hurt you again." He murmured. I looked up at the guys. "L-Last night was the worst it-it's ever been. It-It hurt so fucking bad." I sobbed, "I-I didn't want it! He-He made me! He fucking made me!" The realization dawned on them one by one. Riley, Zane, Peter, then Fitz, Sav, KC, and Drew. They got pissed. They're probably mad at me because I'm weak. I let him rape me. "No, Eli. We're not mad because of that. We're pissed because that asshole did that to you." Sav murmured gently, I guess reading my thoughts through my eyes or something. "Mind reader now, Sav?" I tried to joke. Just then, Craig walked in. "D-Don't let him near me!" I begged, staying behind Sav. I'm a fucking coward. "Dude, you better have a damn good explanation for hitting my friend." Zane exclaimed angrily. I was suprised. Riley was the one with the violent, angry reputation. According to Drew. They sort of reminded me of Clare and myself. Zane was usually against violence, just like Clare. And Riley liked getting even, like me. I guess I should know that reputations and stereotypes aren't always necessarily true. "I-I didn't-" Fitz looked up. "What! You didn't remember how it felt to be hit by your old man, then be scared shitless someone else was going to hit you! Then, you just start trusting someone, only to have them hit you!" He yelled. Hmmm, maybe Fitzy boy does care. "You have no fucking idea what happened, Mark! So stop sticking your nose in someone else's buisness! The freaking emo asked for it!" I looked up, shocked. "What the hell are you talking about!" I screamed. "Oh, you know you asked for it, emo." Craig screamed back. Did I really ask for it? "Really? What did he say? 'Oh please, Craig! Smack me hard enough to leave another bruise?' You obviously don't remember how it felt to be beaten." KC yelled. Hmmm, seems KC cares too. Weird day. "Hey, he's emo! He probably LIKES the pain!" Craig laughed. "Oh no! It just PAINS me to know you think that." I muttered sarcastically. Some of the guys chuckled at that. "Oh yeah? I'll show you pain." Craig said, as he drew his fist back. I cringed, readying myself for the blow. What I didn't see, was Fitz run between us and grab his fist. Much like I had done to him, when he tried to punch Adam. Hmm, maybe Fitzy boy really is a quick learner. Fitz lifted Craig up by his shirt. "Do it again, see what happens." Fitz threatened. I raised an eyebrow and backed away. Craig was fucking crazy. Where was Spinner? I trusted Spinner but he hadn't said or done a damn thing. I looked around. Spinner was behind the counter, on the phone. His friend almost punched me, and he's ON THE PHONE. Now, Normally I could fight, but between last night, and just being beaten by my father, I was in extreme pain. "Fine. You know what? Come on. Hit me." I gave him my death glare. Let him hit me. I have witnesses. "Oh, big man, now that you have your protectors?" Craig taunted. I raised my eyebrow. Time to pull the cops on Craig. Just like I did to Fitz a few months ago. I looked at Sav, who had his phone out. He nodded, slightly. Craig pulled his fist back and punched me in my already bruised jaw. Pain exploded in my mouth. Zane and Riley went to attack him, while Drew came towards me. "Don't bother, guys. I'm just gonna go catch up with Clare and Adam. Meet me at my house at 3:45." I said, shooting Sav a look, and left without waiting for an answer. Drew and Peter came running out. "Mind if we tag along?" Peter asked. I nodded and got in Morty. Peter got in the passenger side, while Drew climbed in the back. Haha, Sucker. I turned my car on, put my music up, and drove towards Degrassi. It was just about time for them to come out, so Peter and I waited by the front. Drew didn't really want to run into Alli just yet. Soon, I spotted Adam, and Clare walking together. The second they saw me, Clare ran and hugged me tightly. I cringed away from the contact as pain radiated through my body. Their eyes widened. "Get in. We're meeting some of the guys at my house." I muttered. Clare looked towards Peter, and smiled politely. "Hey, Peter." He smiled. "Hey, Baby Edwards." We all walked to Morty and got in. Clare climbed in the passenger seat, as Drew, Adam, and Peter sat in the back. The drive to my now empty house was quiet, besides my Dead Hand CD. I parked, and before she could, I opened Clare's door for her. We all went into my house. After only a couple minutes, the silence was freaking me out. I felt like my dad could pop up at any second, yet I don't want to let them in my room. There was still some blood in the corner. My blood. "What's this about, Eli?" Clare asked, breaking through my thoughts, while looking around. My house wasn't exactly homey. You could still smell the alcohol. "Well, you deserve to know the truth. Drew, Peter, Sav, KC, Fitz, Riley, Zane, and Spinner know. All of them, except Spinner found out today." I muttered. Peter put a hand on my shoulder for support. Drew did the same. "Since I was little, my parents had been fighting alot. My dad couldn't hold down a job, so he turned to drinking. He became...violent. Towards my family. Mom couldn't handle it and left. She said he threatened to kill her if she ever came back. I was left with my dad. Sooner or later, he was just drunk and abusive all the time. Just recently the abuse started to get worse. He-He...I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it. Please believe me." I cried, holding back the part about my twin for now. Clare's eyes widened. Forever the smart one. Even if it's not for her benefit. She gave me a gentle hug. "Eli, why didn't you tell us?" She begged, with tears running down her face. "I was ashamed. I didn't want you guys to know. Spinner found out by accident. I was feeling vulnerable that night. Today, I couldn't really keep Drew, Peter, and the others from knowing since they saw him beating me outside of the school." I muttered, "Even Fitz and KC know." Adam looked shocked. "E-Eli, he-you...I want to kill him." Adam exclaimed. "Adam, please. I just need you guys now. I can't deal with this alone." I whispered to my best friend. "You aren't alone, Eli. We're here with you. We're not letting you go through this alone." Clare whispered. How lucky did I get when I met Clare and Adam. Maybe meeting them, was Julia and Tommy's way of telling me to be happy. Who knows? I should take Adam and Clare to meet them. "Eli?" Adam's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I asked. "We've been trying to reach you for like 5 minutes. What were you thinking about?" Clare asked. I took a deep breath. "How would you guys like to go see Julia?" I asked, quietly. "Only if you're sure, ELi. We don't want to intrude." Clare murmured. I smirked. Clare already intrudes my thoughts half the time without realizing it. "You know what? I'm gonna stay here with my brother and Peter. They don't know where anything is, and I've been here countless times." Adam murmured. Then under his breath, murmured something that sounded like "and I didn't freaking notice it. Some best friend I am." I immediately felt guilty. "Adam, guys night Friday?" I asked. He smiled a little bit and nodded. I looked down. Time for my next secret. "I didn't tell you guys. I had a brother named Thomas. He was my twin brother. Complete opposite of me. Except he was pretty much as overprotective of people he cared about as me. That's what got him killed. He died to protect me. My father was so drunk he couldn't tell the difference between us. Even though he couldn't really tell the difference otherwise. Well, Thomas would always wear colors. The only colors I would ever wear were black, red, and gray. Sometimes blue. My father was screaming, 'Eli, I'm going to kill you.' And things like that. He kept calling me. My brother stood up and told my dad that he was me, so I wouldn't die. My brother saved my life." I cried. I miss my brother so damn much. Suddenly my cell started ringing. I looked at everyone in my livingroom and walked up to my room. Maybe I can clean it by the time this phone call's over. I shut my door.

(_Italics- Eli _/ Underline- Mystery Person)  
_-Hello?  
_-E-Eli? Oh my God, it's been so long.  
_-Uh, sorry. Who is this?  
_-Come on, Elijah. You don't remember me, little brother? It's only been a year. I survived. I wasn't killed. Just stabbed. Dad knew that. I've been trying to get in touch with you for months.  
_-T-Tommy?_

**AN: Well, it's pretty short, but it's an updatee. lols. You see that little button? Yeah, the more you click it, the faster I update. Any suggestions? lol. I have up to chapter 10 or so written, but I can fix it up to add some ideas. Thanks.  
~Carly**

* * *


End file.
